El malestar en la cultura
El malestar en la cultura (en alemán Das Unbehagen in der Kultur) es un ensayo de Sigmund Freud publicado en 1930.Obras completas. Volumen XXI. Pág. 60. Este trabajo, en conjunto con Psicología de las masas y análisis del yo que había escrito en 1921, se reconoce entre las obras más relevantes de Freud en el área de la psicología social y se considera uno de los textos críticos más influyentes del siglo XX en ciencias sociales. Contenido El tema principal de la obra es el irremediable antagonismo existente entre las exigencias pulsionales y las restricciones impuestas por la cultura.Ibídem. Es decir, una contradicción entre la cultura y las pulsiones donde rige lo siguiente: mientras la cultura intenta instaurar unidades sociales cada vez mayores, restringe para ello el despliegue y la satisfacción de las pulsiones sexuales y agresivas, transformando una parte de la pulsión agresiva en sentimiento de culpa. Por eso, la cultura genera insatisfacción y sufrimiento. Mientras más se desarrolla la cultura, más crece el malestar. Por eso, también se puede afirmar que el tema central del Malestar en la cultura es la culpa. Este planteamiento no resulta novedoso en Freud, habida cuenta de su abordaje en sus primeros escritos psicológicos. En esta obra, sin embargo, Freud evalúa más claramente el papel cumplido en estas restricciones por las influencias interiores y exteriores, sus efectos recíprocos, la hipótesis del superyó, y la indagación y elucidación de la naturaleza del sentimiento de culpa. En la segunda parte una de las principales cuestiones tratadas va a ser la de la pulsión de destrucción, que se explaya en su sexto capítulo, en el que Freud desarrolla con mayor amplitud su concepto de libido, argumentando que debe separarse en dos instintos distintos: el instinto-objeto del “eros” y el instinto-ego del “thanatos” (muerte en griego). Este concepto nuevo se refiere, en efecto, a la ya citada pulsión de muerte o destrucción en el ser humano, o tendencia innata al regreso a lo inorgánico, y su desarrollo tiene en realidad una larga historia en los escritos de Freud, incluyendo sus investigaciones sobre el narcisismo y el sadomasoquismo. Freud admite que puede ser difícil aceptar su visión de la naturaleza humana como predispuesta a la muerte y la destrucción, pero razona que la supresión de este instinto es la verdadera causa de la necesidad de restricciones de la civilización. La vida y la civilización, entonces, nacen y se desarrollan a partir de una eterna lucha entre estas dos fuerzas interpersonales de amor y odio.Strachey, J. (2001) The Standard Edition of the Complete Psychological Works of Sigmund Freud, Volume XXI (1927-1931), London, Vintage. En resumen, en El malestar en la cultura hizo explícita su concepción del mundo, subrayando el sometimiento de la civilización a las necesidades económicas, que imponen un pesado tributo tanto a la sexualidad como a la agresividad, a cambio de un poco de seguridad. Se trata en definitiva de una obra cuyo interés rebasa considerablemente a la sociología. Véase también *Pulsión de vida y pulsión de muerte Referencias Bibliografía * Freud, Sigmund, El malestar en la cultura, trad. de A. Brotons Muñoz, Madrid, Akal, 2017. ISBN 978-84-460-4384-3. * De la edición Sigmund Freud: Das Unbehagen in der Kultur. * Internationaler Psychoanalytischer Verlag, Viena 1930. (Erstdruck) * En: Sigmund Freud: Gesammelte Werke, chronologisch geordnet, v. 14. Hrsg. v. Anna Freud unter Mitarbeit von Marie Bonaparte. Imago, London 1948, p. 421–516. * In: Sigmund Freud: Studienausgabe, v. IX. Fragen der Gesellschaft, Ursprünge der Religion. Ed. v. Alexander Mitscherlich, Angela Richard, James Strachey. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1997, ISBN 3-10-822729-7, p. 191–270, (con observaciones editoriales y notas; según esta edición se cita arriba) * In: Sigmund Freud: Das Unbehagen in der Kultur und andere kulturtheoretische Schriften. Con una introducción de Alfred Lorenzer y Bernard Görlich. Fischer-Taschenbuch, Frankfurt am Main 1994 und öfter, ISBN 3-596-10453-X, p. 29–108. * Ed. v. Lothar Bayer und Kerstin Krone-Bayer. Reclam, Stuttgart 2010, ISBN 978-3-15-018697-8. Con comentarios en línea y posteriores. Bibliografía secundaria * Herbert Bickel, Helmwart Hierdeis (eds.) „Unbehagen in der Kultur“. Variationen zu Sigmund Freuds Kulturkritik. Lit, Viena, Berlin, Münster 2009, ISBN 978-3-8258-1869-2. * Margret Dörr, Josef Christian Aigner (eds.) Das neue Unbehagen in der Kultur und seine Folgen für die psychoanalytische Pädagogik. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Gotinga 2009, ISBN 978-3-525-40204-7. * Erich Fromm: The Human Implications of Instinctivistic „Radicalism“. A Reply to Herbert Marcuse. In: Dissent, 1955, p. 342–349 (Crítica de la interpretación de Marcus de „Das Unbehagen in der Kultur“) * Gerhard Gamm: Interpretation. Sigmund Freud: Das Unbehagen in der Kultur., in: Interpretationen. Hauptwerke der Sozialphilosophie. Reclam, Ditzingen 2001, ISBN 3-15-018114-3, p. 108–133. * Bernard Görlich: Die Wette mit Freud. Herbert Marcuse liest 'Das Unbehagen in der Kultur'. In: Ders.: Die Wette mit Freud. Drei Studien zu Herbert Marcuse. Nexus, Frankfurt am Main 1991, ISBN 3-923301-39-1, p. 55–107 * Peter Imbusch: Sigmund Freuds Unbehagen in der Kultur. In: Ders.: Moderne und Gewalt. Zivilisationstheoretische Perspektiven auf das 20. Jahrhundert. VS Verlag für Sozialwissenschaften, Wiesbaden 2005, ISBN 3-8100-3753-2, p. 87–162 * Franz Kaltenbeck: Sigmund Freud: Immer noch Unbehagen in der Kultur? Diaphanes, Berlin 2009, ISBN 978-3-03734-069-1. * Pierre Kaufmann: Freud: Die Freudsche Kulturtheorie. In: François Châtelet (Hrsg.): Geschichte der Philosophie, Bd. 8: Das XX. Jahrhundert. Ullstein, Frankfurt am Main u. a. 1975 * Jacques Le Rider, Michel Plon, Gérard Raulet, Henri Rey-Flaud: Autour du „Malaise dans la culture“ de Freud. Presses Universitaires de France, Paris 1998, ISBN 2-13-049405-6. * Herbert Marcuse: Triebstruktur und Gesellschaft. Ein philosophischer Beitrag zu Sigmund Freud. Übersetzt von Marianne von Eckardt-Jaffe. 17. Auflage. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1995, ISBN 3-518-01158-8 (apareció por primera vez en 1955 bajo el título Eros and civilization, con notas de Max Horkheimer con una interpretación orientada a „Das Unbehagen in der Kultur“) * Raul Páramo-Ortega: Das Unbehagen an der Kultur. Urban & Schwarzenberg, München u. a. 1985, ISBN 3-541-14211-1 * Gunzelin Schmid Noerr Zur Kritik des Freudschen Kulturbegriffs. In: Psyche 47 (1993), p. 325–343 * Elmar Waibl: Gesellschaft und Kultur bei Hobbes und Freud. Das gemeinsame Paradigma der Sozialität. Löcker, Viena 1980, ISBN 3-85409-018-8 * Stefan Zweig: Freuds neues Werk „Das Unbehagen in der Kultur“, in: Rezensionen 1902–1939. Begegnungen mit Büchern. 1983 (E-Texto) Enlaces externos *La obra, en alemán Categoría:Libros de 1930 Categoría:Libros de psicología Categoría:Obras de Sigmund Freud